Meeting you again
by imabossassbitch
Summary: after all that black class's issues got over, banba mahiru tries to re-do her life, but she never thought someone of her recent past will follow her


**This story takes place after episode 12**

**I do not own akuma no riddle**

* * *

It's midday at an small city, the market place it's so lively, there's a sunny weather with a gentle breeze, a silver haired girl is walking around the scenario, admiring the nice environment that surrounded her, she has a relaxing, yet, exciting smile in her face, even if she had a scar across her face, the children just by looking at the kind smile she gives to them, they returned it with some giggles.

the girl just seems so happy, even after all that dark moments in her life, she finally had found some peace. After a few stores passed, she stop at a little grocery store, she stares at the fruit they got out on exhibition, some red and big strawberries and a bunch of well-developed apples were the ones who took her attention. She tilted her body a little to take a better look at them, but suddenly, that action was interrupted by a hand that wanted to grab some of the fruit.

.-s… so… sorry!

.-ah, no need for apologies, it was my merely fault here for taking such an abrupt action.

The silver haired girl lift her head to look at the other person, she suddenly open her eyes in a wide way after seeing the other persons factions, deep blue eyes, a beautiful and fair complexion face, and a long sandy colored hair. She instantly recognizes that girl, and so the young lady-like girl did too.

.-ara~ , if it isn't banba-san? What a marvelous coincidence~.

.-ha… hanabusa-san!

The sandy haired girl had a smile of joy caused by this encounter, while the silver haired was so surprised by this that she even feel dizzy cause of the anxiety.

.-I'm so glad I get to see you again, banba-san.

.-ah! Ye… yeah… I… I would never thought that we would see each other again.

.-you are right, banba-san, so we better don't waste this opportunity. How about you accompany me to a homemade tea party, with such a splendid weather and a good company, this day would be wonderful.

The silver haired girl was so overwhelmed by the invitation that she almost refuses, but, after a mental recall of all the things that the ojou-sama had made for her, and the countless times she already said no to her invitations, she just couldn't turn her down again.

.-if… if I'm not bothering.

.-oh, good heavens, no, you would never be a bother banba-san.

After the shy and overly anxious girl accepted the invitation, the miss of the hanabusa family choose some fruits, buy them and then escort her old classmate to her house.

After they arrived to a beautiful mansion, she offered her iguest to sit, relax, and make herself at home while she prepared some treats and tea. Of course, such actions were impossible for the girl, in her mind, she carried the weight of being in such beautiful house for the first time in her life and the fact she was imposing to her ex-roommate.

. - Sorry for the wait.

The sandy haired girl walked in to the room with a tray full of pieces of strawberry cake and apple pie, followed after her, a women in a maid uniform leave another tray with a tea set for two, sugar, cream and honey, she placed it in a small, rounded table and get out the room, leaving the two girls alone.

.-So, banba-san (she starts pouring the tea) we finally get to do this long awaited tea party.

.- ri… right.

Part of the "party" was passed in silence, the silver haired girl was so stiff, she even looked like an uncomfortable faced doll, she barely touched her cup.

.-ara~ banba-san, don't be shy, please feel free of getting yourself a snack, you are my guest after all.

.- ah… ah… ri… right, I'm sorry, th… thanks for the food.

She starts eating some cake.

.-could you tell me your opinion about the cake, banba-san?

.-it… it's delicious… why do you ask?

.-oh, it's nothing, I just started to doing some cooking for a hobby and that cake is some of my creations, I'm so glad that banba-san liked it.

After hearing this, the girl starts to blush out of control to the point that it can even feel steam getting out of her.

.-you know, banba-san, I was actually thinking of you this morning.

.-re… really?

.-yes, that's why I had such an incredibly crave for something sweet, every time I eat something sweet, it reminds me of the feel I had when we shared a room.

The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing, and less couldn't even understand what she was feeling, suddenly, a though came to her mind.

.- … why…?

.-hmm?

.- … why do you say these things to me? … Why do you behave this way to me? … Why do you do this things to me?! Why did you always defended me?! Why did you always insisted to be with me and having tea parties even if I turned you down?! I don't understand!

The sandy haired girl stands up from her sit and get close to her guest, face to face.

.-ara, isn't it obvious? banba… no… mahiru-chan (she grabs her face in a delicacy and caring way) i… like… you.

The miss of the house, then, pulls a little down banba's face and then kisses her forehead.

After that action she stands up straight again, only to see how it was too much for her crush, banba-san had fainted.

.- ara, mahiru-chan, how am I going to go further with you if you give me such a weak respond… I guess I should just go easy on you.

She grabs a bell on the table and shake it, just at the moment, a butler showed up at the door.

.-you called, miss?

.-yes, please prepare the guest room for my friend; she is staying until a long term.

.-yes, miss.

The butler exited the room, leaving the two girls alone again, the blue eyed girl starts patting the fainted girl's head.

.-… I might said that, but you better get the idea of that I might could not behave myself tonight.

* * *

**END**

**Ok, this was my first story, so please, if you give me your opinion, it would mean a lot to me.**

**I really love this pairing, it's my favorite, sharing the place with haruXtokaku.**

**ps: english is not my first language, so please, excuse some errors.**


End file.
